Fear Can Bring You Home
by Fangirl-Who-Falls-A-Lot
Summary: "If you were that old and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry". The Doctor crash lands in another universe. He's about to go back to his universe when he hears a child crying. Veronica Winchester, had gotten lost on a hunting trip. Let the adventures begin. {lots of Torchwood/AU Supernatural s4 /Au DW s7 }


"No no no NO!", the Doctor ran around his console, frantically pulling levers, pushing buttons and flipping switches. The TARDIS was shaking violently until suddenly it stopped. The Doctor looked around anxiously, as if something was going to explode. Thankfully, nothing did.

It didn't take him long to fix whatever was the problem, again thankfully. One universe with the Doctor in it was enough madness.

"Lovely, lovely, just need to check the outside", the Doctor muttered to himself as he left the TARDIS. The blue police box was in the middle of a forest at night. Earth it seemed.

"Oh I love Earth! They just have to be in every universe! Amazing!", the Doctor was satisfied with his fixing job and was about to head inside. But things were never that easy.

A loud sobbing sound came from nearby, making the Doctor whirl around worriedly.

"Oh dear", the Doctor ran towards the sound without hesitating. He came upon a little blonde girl, about 9 years old, crying and lying on the ground. She was bleeding heavily from her side, it looked like something had torn up her side.

"Oh oh dear!", the Doctor kneeled next to the girl and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, scanning her. She was definitely hurt. By now the girl had passed out.

"She'll bleed out if she doesn't get healed…", the Doctor picked her up gently. "I'm so so sorry"

In less than five minutes the Doctor had materialized in a hospital in 6039 on Earth. The little girl was rushed into care and was stabilized very quickly. The Doctor sighed, relieved she would live. But what was he supposed to tell her when she woke up? She was as far away from home as one **could** get.

Veronica woke up groggily, not really knowing where she was. She sat up, looking around at the clean white room. Then the memories hit her.

 _Dad finding a case in Indiana with a Wendigo._

 _Veronica and her twin brother, Dean, stealing some food for their little brother Sammy._

 _Sammy asking them not to go._

 _Veronica getting scared when Dad said they had to split up._

 _Dean and Veronica getting attacked._

 _Veronica drawing away the Wendigo from Dean even though she was terrified._

 _Pain._

 _A calming voice._

"What the hell? Where am I?!", Veronica practically jumped out of her bed. She was in a hospital, that was obvious. But why?! She had been fatally wounded!

"Oh hello there… I'm glad to see you up!", Veronica stopped looking at herself in the mirror and turned to a strangely dressed man. He wore a tweed jacket, bow tie and had odd hair. He was smiling widely at her. Veronica was immediately on high alert. He seemed to nice.

"Who are you?! Where am I?! How am I alive?!", well no one can say she wasn't straight to the point. The strange man seemed only slightly surprised at her bluntness.

"I'm the Doctor! You're in the Great Hospital and they fixed you up", Veronica wavered for a moment. That answer didn't make much sense. What hospital is name the Great Hospital anyway? It's incredibly arrogant!

Veronica thought about her choices, it didn't seem she had many. No one had seemed to harm her, but maybe she was in a Djinn induced trance or she had actually died. But those were a bit on the impossible side.

Veronica had always been taught never to trust a stranger. She had been raised on how to kill monsters and how to break and enter. How to live a life on the road. Things she **hated**. Veronica hated being a hunter. It was hard, anyone could tell by looking at her Dad or Bobby. It was short-lived. Veronica had sometimes thought about stealing Sammy and running away. Just _run_.

Veronica loved her twin, but Dean worshipped Dad and would always be a hunter. But Sammy was smart and could do so much more. Veronica could to. To tell the truth, maybe she just wanted to get away from the word 'Winchester'.

So maybe that's why.

Or maybe it's not.

Why Veronica went down a different path then a hunter.

She became a time traveler.

Veronica frowned, looking at the smiling man with her bright green eyes.

"Doctor Who?"


End file.
